


Sideline Stories: Movie Date (Emma)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [33]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Double Date, F/F, Fast and the Furious - Freeform, Light-Hearted, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Mia and Emma have been wanting to go on a double date ever since Emma and Gia had come out. The only problem is figuring out something to do that Lauren and Gia would actually agree too.
Relationships: Emma Goodall & Mia Watanabe, Emma Goodall/Gia Moran, Gia Moran & Lauren Shiba, Lauren Shiba/Mia Watanabe
Series: Wild Pitch [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/852030
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Sideline Stories: Movie Date (Emma)

**Author's Note:**

> For Valentine's Day I've been working up something special, this is the first of four fics that I'll be posting for the holiday. All shippy fun <3 here's one of two Wild Pitch extended universe additions. <3
> 
> As far as the main fic goes, I'm happy to announce that I'll be writing that next. Until then, happy Galentines/Valentines to all of you!

Mia Watanabe  
  
Do you think our girls will get along enough for a double date?  


A double date was something Mia and Emma had talked about wishfully since Emma had come out to the other girl. With Gia being _so_ adamant on staying in the closet until their first semester of college, talks of going out in high school---let alone double dates felt like wishful thinking. Not anymore. Now with graduation and summer vacation looming over their shoulders, the girls were on a time clock to get everything they wanted to do before parting ways.

Currently, Emma was sitting at her standard lunch table with her girlfriend at her side and Noah Carver, their childhood best friend, sitting in front of them. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mia at the GSA table in the corner of the cafeteria.

“What do you think of a double date with Mia and Lauren?” Emma asked, testing the waters with the blonde. It was no secret to anyone at Angel Grove High that Lauren and Gia were competitive rivals, ever since they were freshmen.

“…….No……” Gia frowned, and started to pout, _“Noooooo”_ Anything but spending time outside of softball with _Lauren Shiba._ The blonde knew exactly where this was going, that she wasn’t going to get much of a say, and that if Emma wanted to go on a double date…that’s what they were going to be doing.

Mia Watanabe  
  
Once we’re together they’ll be fine  
I swear they’re like five.  
What should we do? Where should we go?  


“Tanya and Adam” Gia motioned her head to where Tanya, Adam and Aisha sat. A table much like this little trio here. “We should double date with _them.”_

As Emma thought about what to type with Mia, it was Noah who piped up to ask, “What’s so wrong with Mia and Lauren?”

“Lauren’s just so, _ugh”_ Gia was trying to do her best to dig her heels in, but Emma knew deep down how much the blonde cared for the softball captain. That under all this shelled armor and walls there was a girl who actually _liked_ Lauren Shiba, enough to consider her a friend, even if it’d be like pulling teeth to get her to admit it.

Mia Watanabe  
  
Dancing?  
Lauren’s not super big on crowds  
Camping?  
Oh Gia’s not going to go for that  


Clearly the two girls and their comfort zones clashed. Emma thought, what was something that the four girls could do together, that was fun, and would create the slimmest chance for friction or to turn it into some competition, “How do you feel about going to the movies?”

A movie meant that Gia wouldn’t have to _talk_ to Lauren, hell, it meant that Emma and Mia could sit in the middle and their girlfriends could be on the _outside._

“We could do…that” The gears were slowly turning in Gia’s head, liking that idea. “What about…”

“Nothing scary!” Emma was quick to cut her off, the bubbly girl was about comedies, romantic movies, and anything with a happy ending.

“Nothing _sappy”_ Gia countered with a heavy sigh. She was not going to go to a two-and-a-half-hour-long _romance_ with Mia Watanabe and Lauren Shiba.

Mia Watanabe  
  
What about a movie?  
A movie could work  
Lauren says they’re playing a Fast and Furious marathon out in Reefside to build up to the new release  
Hmmm hang on  


“Lauren’s saying something about a fast and furious movie?” Emma tilted her head, unsure if Gia would like to go to some hyper masculine action flick, “Is that something you’d be interested in?” She personally had no interested in the movies, but if it meant Gia would willingly go along, she’d be all for it and compromise.

 _“Yes.”_ Gia didn’t hesitate. As the proud owner of a yellow challenger with the black racing stripes, Gia _loved_ cars, specifically _her_ car. “Absolutely”

Mia Watanabe  
  
I think we finally found something they’ll agree on!  
We’re in :)  
Perfect! Yay!  
I think Lauren’s really excited  
She won’t say it but…  
I’m in the same boat  


Their girlfriends were idiots. Absolute, utter, idiots.

*****

Due to the theatre showing _all_ the movies in the series as a build up for the next one’s release, Mia and Emma told their girlfriends to pick _one_ of them. There was some debate between Gia and Lauren of which one would be their pick before settling on the 5th installment, _Fast Five._ Lauren and Mia drove separately, and the two couples met at the theatre.

Since Mia and Emma paid for the tickets, Gia and Lauren agreed to spend a little more and get everyone snacks. While they waited for their girlfriends to order, Mia and Emma stood back in the lobby.

“I think they’re getting along?” Mia was hopeful, resting her hands in her pockets, “You don’t know how much this means to Lauren.”

“I think I have an idea…” Just as much as it meant to Gia. Before when they were in the closet, Emma and Gia would go to the movies to be _out,_ but to stay in the dark to hold hands and stay hidden away. Now here they were with another couple. Emma was proud at how far her girlfriend had come with her self-confidence, “Um are you a little worried that they decided to pick _five_ and not _one?”_

“Oh” Mia didn’t seem to be concerned that they missed the first four installments of the movie, “I think we should be able to follow along…they’re action movies. Action _car_ movies. It’s like Hallmark, they’re pretty much the same.”

“If you think so…” Emma would’ve rather watched the live action _Beauty and the Beast._ Romance, singing….maybe one day when Mia and Kimberly were free, they could ditch the girlfriends and have a BAC kind of night.

“Mm”

“Emma!” Catching the two girl’s attention was none other than Hayley Foster, one of the freshmen of the softball team. A sense of relief washed over her to see some other familiar faces, a breath of fresh air. “What’re you guys doing here?”

Emma blinked, motioning to the theatrical posters around them, “To…see a movie.”

“Right ha…stupid question…” Hayley ran a hand through her hair, laughing lightly to herself, “I’ve been here for…so long” She motioned behind her where her boyfriend Calvin and her best friend Sarah were excitedly going back and forth, huge arm gestures, they carried a much _different_ energy than the girl in front of Emma and Mia. “Calvin’s a car guy and Sarah’s a speed demon so when they saw that Reefside was pulling this? There’s going to be a car show too before the big premiere.”

It was clear that this wasn’t her scene at all, she was only here for Calvin and her best friend. Something they had in common. All Emma knew about Hayley’s friends outside of the softball team was that they were a complicated group. Sarah had a big crush on Calvin, and he ended up dating Hayley...

“We’re only staying for the one” Mia wasn’t going to put herself through this, not when Hayley looked so tired. “Stay strong.”

“And remember this when he doesn’t want to do something _you_ do” Emma _may_ have mastered the art of twisting Gia around her finger.

“Hey, Hales” Gia greeted, she was two buckets of popcorn, while Lauren had a line of four drinks in her arms. They were _ready_ for movie, “You ready for some action?”

“I’m ready for a nap…”

“Did you get me a box of cookie dough?” Emma asked hopefully, needing something sweet to go along with the saltiness of the popcorn.

Gia raised her arms to show Emma that there was a box sized item in the pocket of her Angel Grove softball hoodie. With a soft _yay_ the third basemen pulled it out, thanking her girlfriend with a soft kiss on the cheek. Around Lauren and Mia, Gia didn’t flinch or try to look over her shoulder to see who was watching she simply smiled.

“Which drink is mine?” Mia asked, hoping to help her girlfriend with carrying the drinks.

“The Sprite because I know you don’t like the caffeine but want the sugar” Lauren explained as she adjusted her arms for Mia to pull one of the cups out.

Emma and Mia exchanged a glance, oh, their girlfriends did _good_ at the snack counter.

As per Gia’s insistence, the four girls took a seat in the back center of the theatre. With Lauren and Gia on the ends it left for Mia and Emma to be seated next to each other. The action-packed movie instantly mesmerized the two blondes. A film like this wasn’t the same on a television screen, and it had been years since either had a chance to see it this way. Suspicious of a little theory, Emma leaned over towards Mia to whisper.

“Are they into this movie because of the _cars_ or for the _women?”_

It was true…the movie starred beautiful women, and a lot of the race culture scenes featured women who weren’t wearing much. Gia was _obsessed_ with these movies when they were growing up, but…Emma always thought that was due to the vehicles presented. Seeing Gal Gadot in a bikini made her question everything. _Wow._

Mia could get a good look at Gia’s face, while Emma could watch Lauren without being obvious.

“Cars”

“Women”

The two girls said at the same time, Mia surprised that Emma had whispered _women_ about her girlfriend. In truth, the two in the middle conceded that it _had_ to be a mix of both. While this wasn’t Emma’s _first_ choice of a movie, she had to admit that she enjoyed the sense of a found family, fighting against all odds to take down a bad guy. Despite all the action, Emma could see that poor Hayley had fallen asleep while Calvin literally sat at the edge of his seat. With each movie clocking in at over two hours, she had been here for a while, and she was spent.

Mia took her drink in her hand and moved the divider between her and her girlfriend so Lauren could comfortably drape her arm around her shoulders, and she could rest her head on her shoulder. Sure, when the two were in the closet, Gia and Emma had held hands in a dark theatre but nothing as intimate as cuddles.

Testing the waters, Emma followed Mia’s lead and lifted the cupholder so she could scoot closer to the second baseman. Gia didn’t hesitate or _think_ about her actions like she used to, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The blonde placed a soft kiss on top of Emma’s head, whispering an, “I love you.”

Emma tilted her head up to kiss Gia’s cheek, “I love you too.”

When the movie ended, Mia and Emma excused themselves to use the restroom, leaving Gia and Lauren to their own devices out in the hall to wait for them. The two were jazzed up from all the action bits and the satisfying end. The two left their blondes bouncing off one another excitedly talking about their favorite stunts and parts…never a backhanded comment or malice coming from Gia. It was a step in the right direction.

“I think we should do this more often” Emma proposed, this was a good test to see if this even worked.

“Maybe do dinner, first next time?” Mia frowned, enjoying the popcorn but the girls did not need two giant buckets worth of the buttery salty snack. “And next time _we_ get to choose the movie.”

“Yes!” Emma grinned, she would absolutely love to make this more of a recurring date, “Oh, I just know Gia is going to want to try and do that one bit from the end” Where Gal Gadot’s character Gisele was sitting in the lap of Sung Kangs’ Han. Han driving a car super-fast down a European highway, the two making out.

“Mm, at least it’s more romantic than road head” Mia shrugged, walking over to the paper towel dispenser to try her hands. “That’s something Antonio’s done…”

“Oh ew” Emma followed suit, drying off her hands, frowning at the thought Mia had put into her head. “Oh my god”

The pair reunited with their girlfriends, Gia instantly reaching out for Emma’s hand while Lauren draped her arm around Mia’s shoulders. Since the two came separately, the parking lot would be where they would part ways. Once the other couple was out of ear shot, Emma decided to test the waters even further by asking, “Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, definitely. I always get so nostalgic with these.” Gia admitted lightly laughing, “Lauren and I are going to come back tonight for the car show and the premiere of the new one.”

Did…did Emma just hear that correctly? Gia had made plans with her _rival_ to hang out, and go to a movie as _friends?_ Without Mia and Emma there to be with them?

“Really?” Emma asked, unable to mask the surprised tone in her voice as the two entered Gia’s car.

Gia nodded her head, “Yeah…I’m kinda excited to go to a car show without my _dad,_ y’know? Did you want to go? Or---”

“No…no that’s okay” Emma rested a hand on Gia’s thigh, “You know cars aren’t exactly my thing, I don’t want to bring you down.” She pulled her phone out of her purse to start texting away with Mia.

Mia Watanabe  
  
OMG a miracle has happened  
Gia and Lauren are hanging out tonight  
I know! Lauren just told me  
Which means! YOU are free tonight :)  
Wanna grab Kim and hang out?  
You read my mind  


Mia and Emma were so busy texting back and forth between one another that Emma didn’t realize that Lauren had pulled up her car next to Gia’s. The softball captain nodding in the direction of Gia. “Don’t even think about it Shiba!” Gia knew her sport car well, “I’d smoke you in a race!” If there was _one_ thing on this planet Gia could do better than Lauren it was _drive._

“Race? No!” Emma scolded hoping that they didn’t create monsters in taking the two most competitive people to a _car movie._ “Don’t even think about it.”

The light turned green and the two girls drove the way they normally would, this dynamic duo must have talked about it while their girlfriends were in the restroom as Mia was equally as jumpy. Considering the way, the Shiba’s had passed away, Lauren would _never_ actually take those sorts of risks behind the wheel, and Gia? She would never take a chance that her baby could get a scratch on it.

Better late than never, Emma was hopeful that this could be the start of something wonderful between old rivals turned friends.


End file.
